


Hurt

by Franzbibliothek



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AKA a fanvid about Bucky to the song Sebastian Stan referenced in an interview, Fanvid, Hurt, Johnny Cash - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzbibliothek/pseuds/Franzbibliothek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bucky Barnes focused fanvid to Johnny Cash's cover of Hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> So sometime back in the summer in an interview Sebastian Stan mentioned that he associated the Johnny Cash cover of Hurt to the Winter Soldier and Bucky Barnes. I actually had the song in my library and got really excited because this was something I could make quite easily. So I thought I would put it together in a weekend and be the first person to put this kind of video up. A couple months later I'm not sure if I'm the first to put a video to this song together (I haven't looked because anxiety reasons and I've already spent way too long on this thing) and I think I've spent way more than 10+ hours on it probably making it one of my most work intensive videos. 
> 
> For the curious if you put all of Bucky's scenes together from both movies it amounts to approx. 20 minutes, and about half of that is unusable because I avoid characters talking in frame if at all possible because it looks so awkward. So at the end of all this, the edits still feel weird and sudden as heck and when Civil War comes out there will be SO MUCH MORE FOOTAGE I COULD HAVE USED! So I'm putting this up for the curious. I will probably re-edit this way down the line.


End file.
